Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)
Josuke Higashikata= |-|Soft & Wet= Summary Josuke Higashikata is the eighth "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the main protagonist of Part VIII: JoJolion. He wakes up one day with no memory under the Wall Eyes in Morioh. He is adopted into the Higashikata household and later finds that he is the fusion of Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo. He intends to search for the Rokakaka that caused his fusion and save Kira's dying mother with its mysterious abilities. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B. At least High 8-C with Soft & Wet. Name: Josuke Higashikata (Adoptive), originally Josefumi Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part VIII: JoJolion)' Gender: Male Age: 19 (the same age as Josefumi) Classification: Human, Fusion, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Hand to Hand combat skills, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Soft & Wet has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), is capable of "stealing" a property from another object, can manipulate bubbles to the point of morphing them out of water and has Non-Corporeality, Selective Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction and Aura Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically, should be comparable to Josefumi. Had put the A. Phex Brothers into gibs). At least Large Building level with Soft & Wet (Killed Damo, who survived Sheer Heart Attack, in one hit. Damaged a rock Yotsuyu, who should be more durable than his human form which also survived Sheer Heart Attack). Speed: Athletic Human with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Soft & Wet (Attempted to attack Vitamin C after it lunged at him; Vitamin C blitzed Killer Queen). Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Picks up a man and throws him with enough force to hit a table). Unknown with Soft & Wet. Striking Strength: Wall Class. At least Large Building Class with Soft & Wet. Durability: Wall level. At least Large Building level with Soft & Wet. Range: A few meters with Soft & Wet, higher with bubbles. Stamina: Very High Standard Equipment: Soft & Wet Intelligence: Above Average. Josuke is an extremely proficient tactician in a fight. He is able to use his Stand to various effects, and predict his opponents next moves easily. Josuke is a methodical individual, having quickly deduced Born this Way's powers via simple experimentation, as well as taking advantage of Les Feuilles's characteristics despite seeing them in action only recently. Out of combat, Josuke is thorough in his investigation, being careful about covering his tracks. He has also displayed proficient skill in mathematics, having easily solved a trigonometry problem given to him by Joshu. Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Soft & Wet will reflect back onto Josuke. Soft & Wet's plundering cannot affect Josuke himself. Soft & Wet's bubbles must make contact with an object in order to "steal" something from it. Soft & Wet's stealing properties are only limited to physical properties, and cannot steal things such as time or one's soul. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Soft & Wet:' Soft & Wet is a blue (or yellow depending on the source), humanoid Stand with a mechanical appearance. It attacks in conjunction with melee attacks and the use of its bubbles. It is a fusion of Josefumi's original Soft & Wet and Kira's Killer Queen. **'Plundering:' Soft & Wet's main ability lies within its bubbles. If a bubble pops near an object, it can "steal" a physical property from that object, including sight, sound, internal fluids, friction from the ground, air from someones lungs, etcetera. He can also steal a partial amount of something. **'Bubble Manipulation:' The bubbles of Soft & Wet can combine for offensive properties, whether to enter one's skin and pop to cause bleeding, or to morph many bubbles into one, giant bubble that can trap opponents inside the bubble. Said bubbles can group together to perform small tasks such as retrieving items or lifting a person by inserting bubbles inside of them. Soft & Wet can also form bubbles out of water, or create them himself. There are no limits to how many bubbles Gappy can send. ***'Explosive Bubbles:' This variant of Kira's original ability was seemingly unlocked during Josuke's fight with Yotsuyu Yagiyama. Upon contact or detonation once sent, these bubbles will explode. Any objects that are within the vicinity of the explosion will be damaged. ***It should be noted that Soft & Wet's bubbles are not actually made of liquid material, but are thin cords spinning at fast velocities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Fusions Category:Adventurers Category:Manga Characters Category:Sense Users Category:Silence Users Category:Amnesiacs Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Bubble Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Afterimage Users